RWBY: Jack Frost or Ellana Schwarz (Rebirth)
by LightnigJack
Summary: She never had an easy life . After taking a blade from the armory to defend her half sister from the White Fang, she is thrown out of the house and not long after Remembers most of her old life. watch as this girl tries to do what she can to help others and fight monsters! (SI!)
1. Death and rebirth

Edits well be made at a later date...  
I don't own RWBY ,KHR, or anything besides my OC , Some Plot ,or Ideas

"Yo!" talking  
'Yo!' thinking  
*Yo*

/  
?P.O.V

-Ever heard of being reborn ?

I remember my death.

Sad really , when think about it was to anti-climatic , no car, no back-stab (which i'm happy about!) no being pushed off the school roof,no fights, and it sure as hell wasn't drugs!no it was a tire!

A F**king Tire!

"hey hey calm down man it's cool, Its cool." said a random voice

'...Eh?' was my intelligent response.

the voice kept talking but , it start to ...get bleary .

"an-w-y you're gett-g a s-ond -at li-if you re-ber any ofthis ,thenb-ss w-uld li-e a w-rd -th -u." it said , words mixing .

and then it all faded to black...

wake up child ,your Sisters are here...||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

bright. To bright for my eyes !

I had to stopped myself yelping in surprise. '...WAIT I've got eyes !? where am I?...Who am i?...'

I didn't know much, but knew i was smarter then most ...whatever I was.

"aah and here's Your child sir ." wait who said that? an unfocused image came into view

-who the hack is that?- " Aahhh!Gahhh?!" I blinked.

-Why do i sound like a baby?- "Raaah!?" I chirped ?

I bright my hands up , they were to chubby...I had...I HAVE CHIBI ARMS!'C-CHIBI ARMS! HOW?!' Aparintly was a baby now...COOOOLL~

That's when i heard two other voices. one was young "Aaww he's adorable !" looking around I saw three figures - people - my brain supplied ,one man and two children.

"Hmmp"

and the other was younger. "papa! can I hold em? can I?" the man looked at me with a judging glance ,sighed and noded his head.

"Yay!" she cheered . Jumped up and down and ran over but couldn't reach

I Wondered which of the kids had said what. The man was taken of to the side , most likely to talk papers or whatever.  
the other kid got closer and picked the baby up .She had a soft smile, and warm- sky blue - eyes her white hair flowing freely. warm ,so warm...

"Winter , I wanna hold em! I wanna!" the other girl wined.

The older of the two ,Winter pouts at the younger one but complies.

s-s-sleepy... no don't... fall.. asleep...

The girl who now held me had white hair ,pale skin and Icy-blue eyes and her smile...I feel so safe ,warmer Warmer...I feel... I feel... at home... what..is this..feeling...

...  
I had fallen asleep..


	2. Bonds ( unfinished

I don't own RWBY ,KHR, or anything besides my OC , Some Plot ,or Ideas

"YO!"talking  
'YO!'thinking  
 ***YO!*attack moves**  
*sniff* sound effacts

/ / |||||||||  
Bonds are what make a family...|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**4 years later**

" 'ella! come on!" a young voice called ,a girl .

"Coming 'eiss!" a younger voice yelled out , running a after the other voice.

The names of these Children are Weiss and Ellena Schwarz-Schnee both are heir candidates to the family Company , both were quite lonely in a way with their big sister away at Atlas Academy early at the age of 15.  
Weiss had just turned 6 and Elena was now 4 and they were playing tag in the backyard being watched by the company maids and their Grandma .

"hehehe almost got me !~" Weiss laughed and sang out in glee making her little sister pout.

Elena was strangely just as tall as her elder sister even stranger is how much alike the two looked ,voices sounded the same the only thing different was the tone held , Weiss was refined yet cold ,Ellena was Blunt but playful.  
they could've passed off as twins if it wasn't for the fact that they were half-sisters, Weiss being human and Elena being a human-sub species known as Faunus .The Faunus are people with animal characteristics such as ears, tails, teeth, eyes, claws ,(ect).

Elena was a wolf faunas with wolf ears ,eyes and tail .

Weiss had stopped running , Elena didn't know why , but kept playing

"tag! youre-" and then she stopped .It was then that she felt **them**.The **EmOtIoNs In tHe AiR** .  
 **RaGe, FeAr , dEsPaIr .**

Fathers home. Fathers Home and he's **Angry**.

Ellena did the one thing that came to mind . She grabbed her sister and ran into the mansion ignoring the calls of the servants and guards .

* * *

/P.O.V.- Ellena  
 **'Faster! Faster!'** my instincts screamed at me.  
I kept pulling Weiss through the mansion , I had to get her too her room before father starts looking for her.  
she pondered .  
'If he gets to her... I'll do what I have to.' Her face now carried a resolved look to it.

It was 10 mins later that I came across her father , by then I had already gotten Weiss to her room and had asked a Butler named Klein to watch over her.  
luckily 10 mins was enough time for me to make tea. He didn't seem to notice me , he kept cursing saying things like "Damned Animals" and "Filthy Degenerates."

after a while I Decided to make myself known .

" Father?" his face froze as his head snapped to my direction . The look on his face made me pause , I had never seen father make such an expression.

"Yes?" Fathers frighteningly emotionless voice asked .  
I presented a tray holding the freshly made tea, I masked the expression on my face and slowly asked.

"W-would you like some tea, Father?" I felt my eyes widen for a second .

'am I really that afraid right now?' I asked myself. looking to my arms confirmed it .  
They were shacking ...  
I was scared .  
horrified.

but why?Before i could think about, I felt something hot and wet going down from my head to my tail.  
*Sniff~*  
looking over to father , he was already walking away with a strangely content look on his face .  
'He hated my tea...' at least I hoped it was the tea. father's voice breaks through my train of thought.

"Get Weiss and yourself presentable , we shell have visitors this evening , that means hat on, long dress. am I understood Schwarz?"  
I stood still , only for a moment before nodding and walking off.

* * *

30 min later ...

we were ready and waiting for our visitors . Weiss now wearing a formal Dress its color was sky blue , the only detail that was notable was beautiful Snowflake on the left side of her hip.

I on the other hand am now wearing the longest dress I have which mother told me was called a Kimono ,


End file.
